monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Flamerion
Technology at its best: Flamerion consists of a molten lava core contained in a self-refrigerating capsule designed to hold the heat without melting. The fire in the core is managed and deployed through a system of weapons that make Flamerion a killing machine. Role: Attacker Overview Arguably the BEST Artifact in the game, this machine will destroy almost everyone in his way. Though his Stamina costs and cooldowns make that really questionable... He specializes in making his foes weak to Fire and utterly destroying them with his heavy-hitting Fire-based skills. Pros: * Has the Artifact trait, meaning he's immune to conventional deny tactics like Stun, Freeze and Possession. * Despite being a Metal monster, Flamerion has Fire-based attacks, meaning he's useful in Metal wars. * AoE 40 Fire dmg + Fire Weakness. The Fire Weakness basically makes his plentiful Fire-based skills hit like a ten-ton truck. * AoE 40 Special dmg + Burn, which may not seem much, but we'll get to that in the Cons. * Single 80 Fire dmg, which hits absurdly hard after Flamerion applies Fire Weakness. * Single Burn + Ignite + Bleed, which takes away 45% Health each turn! Though after the 2nd turn the Ignite will run out, making it drain 25% Health each turn instead. This makes him a nightmare to Tanks, as Torture effects deal percentage based damage, bypassing their high Health. * CDDA move + extra-turn. Though that doesn't patch up one of his Cons... * Well-rounded stats, though his Life stat is kinda lacking in the meta. Cons: * 'Flamerion's best skills are Fire-based, meaning he's near useless against Fire monsters...' is what I would say if he didn't have access to Fire Weakness. With his plentiful Fire-based moves, he can abuse Fire Weakness to the fullest. But if the Fire Weakness misses, then it's a Con. * His only Special-based skill that's worth using is Max Burn, which nice, but not excellent by any means. * Like all Legendary Artifacts, his best skills cost a lot of Stamina. The lowest is 40 Stamina (Cooldown Self-Reset), the most is 65 Stamina (Max Flamethrower). * Terrible cooldowns. All of his best skills have at least a 3-turn CD. * Cooldown Self-Reset, the skill that would've patched up that previous Con, has a whopping ''6-turn CD. ''So say goodbye to that skill once you get hit by CDA. Recommended Moveset Cooldown Self-Reset? Nah. Don't Need It. * Fire Hack (AoE 40 Fire dmg + Fire Weakness w/ 55s, 3-turn CD) * Max Burn (AoE 40 Special dmg + Burn w/ 45s, 3-turn CD) * Max Damage (Damage for 80 Fire dmg w/ 50s, 3-turn CD) * Max Flamethrower (Burn + Ignite + Bleed w/ 65s, 4-turn CD) *That's up to 45% of their health lost in a single turn! Recommended Runes: 2 Strength 1 Team Speed Now before you start insulting this set, lemme explain myself. Since Flamerion will be recharging every other turn due to his absurd Stamina costs, I doubt there will be a turn in which you'll find yourself FORCED to recharge due to his cooldowns. Something Is Cooking... * Cooldown Self-Reset (CDD + Extra turn w/ 40s, 6 CD) * High Temperature (30 Fire dmg + Bleed + Burn w/ 45s, 2 CD) * Fire Hack (AoE 40 Fire Dmg + Fire Weakness w/ 55s, 3 CD) * Max Dmg (80 Fire dmg w/ 50s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes : 2 Strength, 1 Speed (or 1 Health) Recommended Allies: * Fire Weakness users such as Remiel, Igneus, and maybe Tephra. * If Cooldown Self-Reset is too unreliable for you, you can always use cooldown deactivators as your allies. Best choices are Timerion, Captain Copperbeard and Rocigon * Stamina Regain users. It's a MUST, since its Artifact trait prevents it from geting Stamina Regen. The only ideas that come to mind right now are Frostbite 's Arctic Boost and Metalisha's Moth Into Flame, which is actually good since the Burn will be blocked. Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Metal monsters Category:Artifact Category:Stun Immunity Category:Possession immunity Category:Causes Bleed Category:Burn Users Category:Cause Ignite